Sunlight's cutie mark/end of Film
This is where Sunlight's cutie mark is reviled and how the end of the film goes in The Sunlight Movie Sharon: Hey, Sunlight! Look! Sunlight: What? Sharon: You have your Cutie Mark! Sunlight: down and looks at her flank, and on it was a Sun on top of a golden star with smaller stars surrounding it (gasps) My Cutie Mark! I finally have my Cutie Mark! YES!!! up and down in joy Stacy tackles her Stacy: HA HA!! You helped me find my family, defeated an evil timberwolf, and got your cutie mark! What an amazing thing for you, my friend! Sunlight: I'm gonna miss you. Stacy: So I will. Stacy's Father: Not to worry, we shall be planning to come by Canterlot for a visit in the future. Sunlight: Good to hear. Good bye, Stacy. Stacy: Good bye, Sunlight. Stacy and her family then leaves Sharon: Well, that's done and done. Stacy's where she belongs now. Sunlight: tears in her eyes Good bye. Buttercream Sunday: Well, let's get back to where we belong! Sunlight: Good idea. Buttercream Sunday goes onto the log Buttercream Sunday: Good bye, Tod! Good Bye, Vixey! Do come to visit some time! Tod: Good Bye, Buttercream! Vixey: And we shall find the time to visit! foxes then leave themselves Butterream Sunday: Boy, those foxes are sure a lotta fun! they are all journeying back to Canterlot, as Emperor Rukai, Annabelle, and Qui-Gon Jinn are watching from a rock Qui-Gon Jinn: It looks like Sunlight has found her destiny in good time afterall. Annabelle: Indeed she is. Emperor Rukai: But, the journey for our comrades still on for them. other 2 nod their heads as the 3 fade away then transistion through a few weeks and soon we come to Canterlot where a party was Sunlight: Okay, ready or not, here I come! searches all around, as she then finds uder one of the tables, is Tod and Vixey Sunlight: Hooray for me, it's Tod and Vixey I see! Tod: You got us! Sunlight: Now, let's find the others! Sunlight goes one way, the foxes go the other as they are sniffing all around and then Tod finds Buttercream in a box Tod: I've found ya! Buttercream Sunday: Aw! Sunlight: The rest of the gnag can't hide that easy. I know I shall find them. camera then pans up and we see Stacy hanging from a tree branch Stacy: YAH!! down and tackles Sunlight Sunlight: Oof! Stacy: laughs Gotcha! off laughing Sunlight: Hey, no fair! after her Tod and Vixey run past, chasing Buttercream and Minka Mark Minka Mark: (laughing) These foxes are a lot of fun! Princess Celestia picks up Sunlight Princess Celestia: You are certainly growing up fast, my little Sunlight. Sunlight: But not too fast, right? Princess Celestia: Of course not. You're growing up at just the right pace for me. My little one. her Sunlight: giggles Timon (off-screen): Well..... That's it! The big wrap up! The happy ending! The Grand Finale! he speaks, we watch as the others are still having fun Pumbaa: (off-screen) I..It's over already? now come to Timona and Pumbaa in the theater Timon: Well, Pumbaa that's the thing about endings. They come... at the end. Pumbaa: Oh! Can we watch it again?! Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Timon's Mother comes in Timon's Ma: Hey what are you guys doing? the movie playing (gasps) You didn't tell me you were watching Sunlight's movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma! We just finished, show's over! Timon's Ma: up the remote Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! the movie Timon: Ma! Timon's Ma: Uncle Max! We're gonna watch Sunlight's movie! Timon: Oh no! Uncle Max comes in with some popcorn Uncle Max: Hey, I brought extra butter! Simba joins in Simba: Hey, you're gonna watch Sunlight's movie? Rafika joins in Rafika: chuckles Any story worth telling is worth telling twice! Mickey takes a seat as at another part of theater Spongebob, Patrick, Blackie, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Sandy take seats Timon: What the? Snow White: Oh, excuse me. Other dwaves: S'cuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way! Timon: Who is this crowd?! Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbaccia, Leia, Rey, Finn, BB-8, R2-D2, C-3PO Then take seats C-3PO: Oh, excuse us, please! Carpet floats into view with Aladdin and Jamsine on him, as the Genie then floats into another seat, next to Belle and Beast Timon: Hey, down in front! at another part of the theater, Stitch comes in and hops on Goofy, Mad Hatter, and Lucky Jack. As he hops off Donald Duck and into the seat next to him Goofy: Garsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: (angrily yells in gibberish) another part of the theater, Peter Pan does a rooster crow as he flies into a seat and the lost boys then join him (and at this point, the movie is rewinding to the beginning of "The Legend of The Great Night Fury") Timon: Hey! Watch it! trys to hold back most of the corwd joining in, but then pops out when Dumbo flies into another seat, and he then flies up and lands into another seat next to Pumbaa just the whole theater is now full of the cast from the series Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Timon the remote Sure you don't mind? Timon: Hakuna Matata. the film at the Beginning Credits for "The Legend of The Great Night Fury" Hiccup: Shhh.... Astrid: The movie's starting. Pinkie Pie: Sorry. Pumbaa: Uh, Timon? goes black I still don't do so well in crowds. credtis roll with "We Will Meet Again" playing Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending Scenes